


A Simple Request

by LilySwan1 (lilywhite1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, Non-Sexual Submission, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywhite1/pseuds/LilySwan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot. She asks and Kane delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done on FF.Net

He looked down at the curvy form that lay across his lap and was puzzled at his next move. It wasn't often he was caught off guard, but this was a new one. She wiggled impatiently and looked up at him.

"Please Kane, please, I need it." Her sparkling blue eyes pleaded with him as the words fell from her lips.

He didn't consider himself a prude by any means. Reserved, yes, a bit conservative, maybe, but this was different. He'd done many dark things to her behind closed doors, made her want him and only him, had her embrace live the way he wanted her to but he had never even considered this as a possibility...

Sighing, Emily began to pull herself up off of Kane's lap when his large hand clamped down on her and forced her back down, knocking the wind from her lungs.

"I didn't say you could move!" He roared, "You may have asked, but I make the decisions around here. Don't even think about moving another inch until I damn well tell you to."

Kane brought his face down as he pulled her head back with a firm grasp in her hair.

"You. Are. Mine., You. Listen. To. Me. Do you know what you are asking? Did you think it would be cute?" His grip tightened and he rasped out the words. "Did you think that this would give you some sort of freedom, trying to take the power that I have over you when I do this! You haven't been bad so why?!"

Emily was quiet, fear shone in her eyes and she bit into her lip.

"Answer me" he growled.

"I..I..no, please no, don't think that Kane, please. You taught me where I belong. Please, don't be mad at me! It's just..."

"Just what Emily!"

Shame filled her eyes and she sputtered "I need you to hurt me."

The words shut his brain down and he snapped. There was a satisfying sound as his large hand made impact with both her ass cheeks at the same time. She yelled at the unexpected slap.

"Is that right? Have I turned you so far from the light that you want my pain Emily? Is this what YOU NEED?!" His hand came down again.

Emily whimpered and pushed down into his lap. "Yes Kane. Please, I need you. Hurt me, mark me, make me yours."

Kane continued the blows in rapid succession, counting out loud as each one rang out in the room. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't break and ask him to stop.

When he was satisfied with the heat come from her reddened ass, he pulled her up.

"Let's try this again Emily. Why did you ask me to do it? Why did you want me to punish you?"

She sniffled and looked him in the eyes, "Sometimes good girls need spankings too."


End file.
